


better luck

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Alicia joins the History Club in her fifth year when she realizes OWLs are at the end of the year and Binns has taught their class absolutely nothing.





	better luck

Alicia joins the History Club in her fifth year when she realizes OWLs are at the end of the year and Binns has taught their class absolutely nothing. Taking a seat next to Katie, she was pleased to know at least one person there. Katie is the only other Gryffindor, there are a few Slytherins, a bunch of Ravenclaws, and mostly Hufflepuffs. All in all, around twenty-five people is more than she thought a history club would have, and it’s no coincidence nearly all of them are in their OWL year.    
  
Belby leads the club, and Alicia feels a little bad about wondering how he was a Ravenclaw before- his strength is obviously history of magic. He hands out a syllabus for the year, saying it’s catered for OWLs. He offers the younger students a separate meeting that will focus on more fun topics, whichever the members vote for. Belby has a way of making history sound interesting, and if it weren’t for her crowded schedule, she’d consider attending the younger lectures as well.    
  
Katie catches her with a grin, threading her arm through hers and walking her outside. “What was it you said last year about my nerdy history group?”    
  
“Oh I couldn’t possibly recall-”    
  
“Something about advice and better luck hugging a bludger?”    
  
“That doesn’t sound like me at all,” Alicia lies, and Katie snorts. “Uh huh.”   
  
“Me? Suggest something that would get you in trouble with the dear ole captain? I never.”    
  
Katie laughs easily, Alicia’s smile widening as her girlfriend walks them towards the little nook behind the greenhouses.    
  
“Now you aren’t gonna make us late for practice right? Then we’d really be in trouble.”    
  
“Ease up,” Katie says with a grin that causes the opposite reaction. “We have like at least fifteen minutes and we’re already outside.”    
  
“How can I argue with that logic?”    
  
“You can’t,” Katie declares as they reach the nook behind greenhouse two, and Alicia kisses her soundly.    
  
(They are in fact late for practice.) 


End file.
